iSing My Feelings
by Seddieroxmysox
Summary: Freddie overhears Sam singing a song about a guy she likes and wishes it was him, so he decides to sing on iCarly. Oh I should mention Freddie is going out with Carly...SEDDIE and Creddie but not for long this IS a seddie story. Songfic
1. Chapter 1

iSing my feelings

**Officer: Excuse me miss?**

**Meeee: Yep?**

**Officer: Do you own iCarly**

**Meeee: Do I look like a man?**

**Officer: No miss**

**Meeee: Then do you think I own iCarly?**

**Officer: No miss**

**Good! Because I DO NOT OWN ICARLY! Just putting it out there**

Freddie's POV

I was walking up to the studio, I needed to re-calibrate the hyper drive and re jig the lither port **(A/N I know nothing about the inner workings of computers so I made that up.)** where I saw Sam sitting on a stool with a guitar about to start singing so I hid behind the door and listened:

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colours in his eyes_

* * *

He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favourite songs

And I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green

Hey my favourite colour's green!_  
__He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes_

* * *

I was born on the seventeenth, I have a sister who won first prize in a beauty pageant, and I have my mother's eyes, but Sam would never be singing about me!

* * *

_And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie_

He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine

I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

He'd never tell you  
But he can play guitar

* * *

I've only told Sam that I can play guitar

* * *

_I think he can see through everything but my heart  
First thought when I wake up is  
My God, he's beautiful  
So I put on my make-up  
And pray for a miracle_

Yes, I could tell you  
His favourite colour's green  
And he loves to argue  
Oh, and it kills me  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his mother's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him...  
if you ask me if I love him...  
I'd lie

I coughed "wow! Sam you know you're an amazing singer. And whoever that guy you were singing about is, he's an idiot for not noticing you"

"Thanks Freddie but...he's kinda already seeing someone, and he doesn't like me he's in love with her." She said

God she was beautiful, I know what you're thinking get a grip on yourself Freddie! You're finally dating Carly and you're beginning to feel things for Sam! Samantha Puckett of all people! The girl you've loathed your whole life! I couldn't leave her in this state.

"Well he doesn't deserve you if he's too blind to see such a beautiful girl in front of him." I said. Oh my god, that was too nice I'm supposed to hate her! Cover blown, I might as well give up now and resign myself to being beaten to a pulp.

"Thank you Freddie." I could have sworn I saw a hint of red pass over her cheeks, I must have been imagining it I couldn't have made _the_ Sam Puckett blush. _Hey, Hey, you, you, I don't like your girlfriend, no way, no way, think you need a new one. Hey, hey, you, you, I could be your girlfriend..._I officially need to change my ringtone! That song was so old and...I'm a guy!

"Girlfriend? Really that's your ringtone Fredhead? You are such a girl! I do not know what Carly sees in you!" My little, wait what? The She Devil said. Nice to see she's back to normal.

"speak of the devil" I said, then answered the phone to Carly, "Yello?"

"Freddie where are you?"

"In the iCarly Studio. why?"

"we're supposed to be at the Groovy Smoothie...on our date!"

".Gosh. I'm soo sorry I'll be there as fast as I can!"

"you'd better be."

"you forget about your date again!" the she demon

"yes! Puckett I did but only because of you, god that's the last time I try to help you!" I said and proceeded to storm out of the studio. God I hate her, I loathe her _no you don't_ fine I like her! There I said it. I've got to break up with Carly. And tell Sam how I feel. I'm singing on iCarly.

**Please review! There'll be more seddie promise :) but unfortunately at the moment Freddie is going out with Carly...there was a reason this needed to happen and you'll find out :) I do not enjoy making cruddie happen...just thought I'd tell you that! Now press the little button down there that changes colour...the little speech bubble :) oh and if you want tell me you fav line...wow long authors note...anyway please review! Think of the children! Luv ya all Zoey (aka Seddieroxmysox)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Meeee: Guess what?**

**Officer: what?**

**Meeee: I still don't own iCarly **

Chapter 2

Sam's POV

Me and Carls and Fredward were sitting in the iCarly studio discussing what we were gonna do on the next show when I couldn't hold it in any longer I had to tell Fredward how I felt through soong! I was singing on iCarly

"I wanna sing on iCarly!" me and Fredward both said at the same time

"What? Why?" we both said simultaneously

This meant I had to slap Fredhead I just had to!

"um...oww!" he said

"oh calm your sauce!"

"Sam! Could you not abuse my boyfriend?" Carly said.

Boyfriend _ugh_ I hated the thought of Carly getting to be all lovey dovey with my nub, mine, we fought, we shared late night texts, we comforted each other, we may not have acted like it but we were best friends. Only I wanted more, yep, I the incredible, the invincible, the irreplaceable Sam Puckett liked Fredward Fred Benson (yep his parents were imaginative on the middle name). I might even develop that feeling one might call...love.

"Sorry Carls"

"Yeah sure, I don't see why you can't both sing on iCarly, we'll make it a special singing episode, I'll sing a song I wrote called "Kissin' U". What'll you guys sing?"

"A song I wrote" I said I wasn't gonna tell her the name I'm not stupid!

"A song I wrote...it's a surprise" Fredwina said

"mysterious much! Okay well Freddie it's past your curfew...you'd better go... Sam I assume you're staying the night?"

"Duh!"

And then my heart broke. Freddie had simply pecked Carly on the lips before leaving and that was all it took to break my heart. Man I'm pathetic! Why do I have soppy feelings for Fredweeb? I. Am. A. Wreck.

**Short chapter I know but I had to set the scene for iCarly and let you all know how Sam was feeling. Review and tell me your favourite line! Luv ya all Zoey**


	3. The iCarly Special

**Friend: you any closer to owning iCarly?**

**Meeee: nope.**

**Friend: shame good luck on getting ownership rights then you can make seddie happen!**

**Meeee: thanks I'll try my hardest to convince Dan, you hear that Dan? I'm after your job! .**

**Friend: okaaaaay...**

**Thanks to Clara Powell, PartyPooper845, and Pixie555 for reviewing my last chapter**

Chapter 3

Carly's POV

We walked home from the Groovy Smoothie. We had about half an hour till iCarly and we were going back to mine for "sound checks..." I didn't get why we had to do them but we did so that's what we were doing.

"Cinnamon buns, Cinnamon buns, Cinnamon buns"

"Honey what are you doing?"

"I'm checking the microphones resonance to see where is best to sing from"

"oh...okay, I love it when you talk techy."

"okay we are on in 5...4...3...2..."

"Me be Carly" I said

"And me be blonde!" Sam said

"And this is iCarly!" we both said

"We've got a very special show for you tonight" I told the viewers of the world

"We will all be singinnnnnnnng" Sam sang. "Carly will be singing first she's singing a song she wrote called "Kissin' U" let's give it up for Carlaaay!"

After that introduction I got behind the mic, took off the dressing gown I was wearing and revealed my outfit, i was wearing high heeled boots, ripped skinny jeans with a cute design on them, a creamy-beigey colour one shouldered top and a fedora hat [i put that on after i took the gown off]**(A/N for the link check my profile)** and I sang:

_Sparks fly_  
_Its like electricity_  
_I might die_  
_When I forget how to breath_  
_You get closer and there's _  
_No where in this world I'd rather be_  
_Time stops _  
_Like everything around me _  
_Its frozen_  
_And nothing matters but these_  
_Few moments when you open my mind to things _  
_I've never seen_

_Cause when I'm kissing you _  
_My senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece _  
_I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place _  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away _  
_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _  
_It all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions _  
_I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes _  
_When I'm kissing you_

_Past loves _  
_They never got very far_  
_Walls of made sure _  
_I've got in my heart_  
_And I promise I wouldn't do this till _  
_I knew it was right for me_

_But no one (no one) _  
_No guy that I met before_  
_Could make me (make me) _  
_Feel so right and secure_  
_And have you noticed _  
_I lose my focus_  
_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissing you _  
_My senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece _  
_I've been trying to find _  
_Falls right into place _  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away _  
_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _  
_It all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions _  
_I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust_  
_Crystal clear it becomes _  
_When I'm kissing you_

_I've never felt nothing like this_  
_You're making me open up_  
_No point in even trying to fight this_  
_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissing you _  
_My senses come alive_  
_Almost like the puzzle piece _  
_I've been trying to find_  
_Falls right into place _  
_You're all that it takes_  
_My doubts fade away _  
_When I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissing you _  
_It all starts making sense_  
_And all the questions _  
_I've been asking in my head_  
_Like are you the one should I really trust_  
_How clear it becomes _  
_When I'm kissing you_

"Whooo" Freddie screamed and Sam pressed the cheer button on her remote!

"And that was Carly and next be...me!"

Sam got behind the mic and took off her dressing gown to reveal a dress! a short turquoise dress and patent grey heels...she looked hot! **(A/N for the link check my profile) **

and she said:

"Hi guys this is a song i wrote about this guy i like and...well i hope you all enjoy it. It's called So Close"

_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' all my little heartstrings  
Got me all tied up in knots  
Anytime I see your face  
Oh it brings out  
It brings out the girl in me._

Don't know just how ya did it  
But ya got me real good  
Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could  
But you don't even notice  
Boy, I wish you would

I can't help myself  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I out of my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I think he might be close to perfect  
Girls you know what I mean  
He's got a face straight out of a magazine  
Gotta pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream

Oh Oh Oh

I can't help myself  
Now my secret's out  
I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

I wish you were mine all mine  
Mine all mine  
I wish you were mine all mine  
I wish you were mine

I can't help but smile  
Everytime I see your face  
And we've never met  
I bet you don't know my name  
Am I outta my mind  
I think that I might be goin' crazy  
'Cause my heart is your's to have and hold or break

How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away  
How'd you get to be so close when you're so far away

Wow some strong emotion going on there from Sam, I didn't realise she felt that strongly for anyone. I would remember to quiz her about it afterwards.

"Whoooooooo! Sam everybody!"

"Next up...our nerd...Fredweeb Benson everybody!"

Freddie went backstage to get a...guitar! I didn't know Freddie played guitar! He looked especially hot tonight he was just wearing a navyish blackish top and a leather jacket with black jeans and converse **(for the link check my profile) **but it really worked!

He said:

"Okay so at the moment i've got some conflicting emotions about some things and so wrote them down...and made a song about it i hope you like it. It's called Lips of an Angel" and then he started singing in the most beautiful voice

_Honey why you callin me so late?_

_It's kinda hard to talk right now_

_Honey why you cryin?_

_Is everything okay?_

_I gotta whisper coz I can't be too loud_

_Well, my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_Well I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice_

_Sayin my name it sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearin' those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's funny that you're callin me tonight_

_And yes I've dreamt of you too_

_And does he know you're talking to me? _

_Will it start a fight?_

_I don't think she has a clue_

_Well my girl's in the next room_

_Sometimes I wish she was you_

_I guess we never really moved on_

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet_

_Coming from the lips of an angel_

_Hearing those words it makes me weak_

_And I never wanna say goodbye_

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_With the lips of an angel_

_It's__ really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_it sounds so sweet_

_coming from the lips of an angel_

_hearing those words it makes me weak_

_and i never wanna say goodbye_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_and i never wanna say goodbye_

_but girl you make it hard to be faithful_

_with the lips of an angel_

_honey why you calling me so late?_

"WHOOOOOO go Benson!" Sam screamed

"What was that?" I screamed

"Carly we're live on air can you two have your domestic in a minute?"

"No Sam we can't."i screamed "Freddie you just sang a song to a girl saying you wished you could be with her not me. WE ARE OVER FREDDIE BENSON! OVER!"

**Ooooooh a cliffy! What'll happen next? Will Freddie tell Sam the song was about her, will Sam tell Freddie the song was about him? How will the iCarly viewers react...all good questions which I know the answer to ;) Review and tell me your favourite line, not that much seddie again sorry, but it's coming, promise. if you wanna know the songs i used you'll probs know most of them. Kissin u - miranda cosgrove, So close - Jennette McCurdy, lips of an angel - Hinder. Luv ya all Zoey... I Probbably won't update for a couple of days coz i've got some major GSCE practice exams and my birthday coming up but regardless i'll try to update soon for you guys. This wasa bit of a nothing chapter but now that Creddie is out of the way i can bring SEDDIE into the equation...YAY XD!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay Guys basically my mum is evil so she's blocked fanfiction until i finish my GCSE's but i'm going to try to update for you guys in the next week when i'm at my dad's. There have been other reasons why i haven't updated in so long so i'm sooooo sorry for that. But I'm back! I should have updated within the next 2 weeks. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY :/**


End file.
